Je déteste la SaintValentin
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Tu veux passer ta soirée de saint-valentin à faire une anti-saint-valentin ? Avec moi? Alors que tu pourrais la passer avec n’importe quelle fille prête à donner son corps pour toi ? Mais…pourquoi? Tu l’as dit toi-même Granger, c'est commercial comme fête


Hello. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin...mouhahahahahahah *rire jaune de fille aigrie*. Bref, au moins cette "fête", notez bien les guillemets a été un bon prétexte à l'écriture de cet OS.

Parlons-en de l'OS. Ce n'est pas mon préféré, il est un peu simple, niais. Bref, rien de bien transcendant mais ce n'est que mon avis. A vous de voir si il vous plait, ou non ^^

.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR

**Note** : La saint-valentin ça sert à rien ^^

* * *

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif, slalomant entre les flaques d'eau. Son capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête et sa baguette, fermement serrée dans sa main droite. Elle avait hâte de rentrer. Elle en avait marre. Marre de ce ciel gris, marre de la pluie qui s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures, qu'elle avait oublié d'étanchéiser, marre des flaques d'eau qui lui faisaient faire des embardées sur le trottoir, marre des mangemorts qui l'obligeaient à marcher avec un capuchon, marre de cette ville pourrie, marre de _ce _mois et surtout, _surtout,_ Hermione en avait plus que marre de ces _vitrines_ qui la narguaient sans cesse. Un boulanger : des gâteaux en forme de cœur, des chocolats en forme de cœur, des cœurs en bonbons. Un serrurier : des portes clés en forme de cœur. Un magasin de prêt-à-porter : une inscription aguicheuse « faites plaisir à votre moitié ». Un libraire : elle avait failli s'étouffer en voyant les livres exposés aux yeux des passants : le kama-sutra entre autres. A tient une pharmacie, enfin un commerce qui échappait à…par Merlin ! Des préservatifs et du lubrifiant. La pharmacie. Merde.

Hermione retint un cri de rage. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces foutues vitrines. Partout où elle tournait la tête elle en voyait. Du cœur, des roses, du rose, de l'amour. Les commerçants étaient stupides. Et cupides. Tiens, cupide sonne comme Cupidon. Ah non, maintenant, voilà que son propre cerveau s'y mettait. Hermione le détestait. Son cerveau et les commerçants. De toute façon, la Saint-Valentin n'était rien d'autre qu'une fête commerciale !

Car c'était bien là le problème d'Hermione. La Saint-Valentin. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle détestait cette fête. Elle détestait qu'on la lui rappelle dès qu'elle mettait un orteil dehors. Elle détestait tous les couples. Et elle se détestait. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse et qu'elle n'osait pas lui avouer. Et puis quoi de toute façon. La Saint-Valentin, ça ne servait à rien. Même si il l'aimait lui aussi, jamais elle ne fêterait la fête des amoureux. Par solidarité avec ceux qui ne l'étaient pas et avec ceux qui aimaient à sens unique. Comme elle.

.

Elle arriva enfin au square Grimmaurd et y entra avec soulagement. Depuis début février, mettre les pieds dehors était un vrai supplice. Monde moldu = du rose et des cœurs partout. Monde sorcier = des angelots et flèches ensorcelées partout. Et Hermione en avait marre, marre, marre.

Et décidément, le ciel complotait contre elle. Les habitants du square avaient une poussée d'hormone ou quoi ? Dans le hall, Tonks et Remus étaient vraisemblablement en train de se _peloter. _Hermione grimaça et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y trouver Molly et Arthur, roucoulant comme des adolescents. Elle alla dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée mais Harry et Ginny y étaient déjà, en train de s'embrasser. Elle se rendit au premier étage, et croisa dans la cage d'escalier, Lavande, qui faisait des mamours à Ron. Cette vision lui donna envie de vomir et elle voulu aller se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Malheureusement, la salle de bain était déjà occupée par Luna et Blaise, dont l'état de nudité était déjà assez avancé. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour y trouver Pansy allongée sur…Fred. _Fred ?_ Quelle horreur. Mais non, pas Pansy et Fred. Tout le monde. Une horreur. Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Des couples partout, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était seule, qu'elle aimait quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle détestait le 12 février, ainsi que le 13 et surtout, _surtout_ le 14. Effarée, elle se précipita dans le salon du premier étage.

« _...s'croirait dans un bordel. J'en ai marre de toute façon. Je t'en ficherai des Saint-Valentin moi. Une fête purement commerciale, voilà tout. Saint-Valentin de mes… »

« _Aigrie Granger !? »

.

Oh non. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Cet imbécile arrogant et décoloré. Et qu'elle aim…qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Et il restait là, à la regarder alors qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une folle hystérique.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ? »

« _Pas la peine d'être agressive, j'étais là avant toi. »

« _Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi t'es pas avec une fille ? En train de faire ce que TOUT LE MONDE EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ! »

« _Ehh, relax Grangy. Tu es sur les nerfs en ce moment non ?»

« _Pourquoi t'es pas avec une de ces filles qui bavent sans cesse sur toi ? Hein. Pourquoi ? »

« _... »

« _Elles sont tellement bêtes. »

« _Aigrie et jalouse en plus. »

« _Jalouse ? Moi ? _Moi ?_ C'est de moi que tu parles ? Jalouse de quoi d'abord !? Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse de filles qui sont stupides, idiotes et…et bêtes » S'exclama Hermione sans remarquer que sa voix devenait de plus en plus aiguë et hystérique au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

« _Je déteste février. Je déteste la Saint-Valentin. »

Elle venait de murmurer ses paroles pour elle-même mais Drago avait quand même entendu. Il se glissa derrière le canapé où elle s'était assise, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. La réaction fut immédiate.

« _Malefoy QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? »

« _Je t'aide à te détendre. »

« _Non ! Ne me touches pas…ne me masses pas…ne me…mmhhhhh. »

Ses mains faisaient tellement de bien. Elles caressaient relaxaient, apaisaient. Ce massage lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle se sentait un peu plus calme après.

.

« _Ça va mieux Granger ? »

« _Ouais. »

« _De rien. »

« _Je t'ai pas dit merci. »

« _Je sais…tu fais quoi après-demain ? »

« _Tu te fiches de moi Malefoy ?! »

« _Non. En fait j'ai une idée. »

« _... »

« _On pourrait se faire une soirée anti Saint-Salentin. »

« _Tous les deux ? »

« _Tous les deux. »

« _Tu veux passer ta soirée de Saint-Valentin à faire une anti Saint-Valentin ? Avec moi ? Alors que tu pourrais la passer avec n'importe quelle fille prête à donner son corps pour toi ? »

« _T'as tout compris. »

« _Mais…pourquoi ? »

« _Tu l'as dit toi-même Granger. La Saint-Valentin. C'est rien d'autre qu'une fête commerciale. »

.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en aille après mais non. Il restait dans le salon alors qu'elle recommençait à ruminer et à marmonner à propos des commerçants qui ne pensaient qu'à l'argent et des habitants de cette maison qui ne pensaient qu'à fourrer leurs langues dans la bouche d'une personne du sexe opposé.

Elle avait du prononcer cette phrase plus forte qu'un marmonnement puisqu'un ricanement s'échappa de la bouche de Malefoy. Elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait et qu'il semblait amusé par la situation.

« _Pourquoi tu restes là toi ? »

« _Sois pas si hargneuse Granger » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix horripilante.

« _Tu m'énerves. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller… »

« _Non, je préfère rester là. Tu es encore plus risible que d'habitude quand tu es aigrie. »

« _Je ne suis pas aigrie. Et puis même si je l'étais tu ne sais même pas pourquoi. Et tu n'as pas à le savoir. De toute façon tu t'en fiches…pourquoi je te raconte tout ça d'abord ?! »

« _Parce que tu es cinglée. »

« _La ferme. Pourquoi tu veux passer la soirée du 14 avec moi ? »

« _Je croyais que je devais me la fermer. »

« _Ah ah ah. Je ne suis pas d'humeur Malefoy. »

« _Peut-être parce que Harry, Ron et les autres m'ont payés pour t'occuper ce soir là, pour que tu ne viennes pas les déranger. »

« _QUOI ? Ils ont…ils ont…qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« _Tu n'es pas si intelligente que ça. Je pourrais te raconter n'importe quoi tu y croirais. »

« _Tu m'emmerde Malefoy. Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire à cette anti Saint-Valentin ? »

« _Tu verras. »

.

OoO

.

« _Drago m'a proposé de faire une soirée anti Saint Valentin avec lui. »

« _Ah bon ?!!!!!! Mais c'est génial Mione. C'est super…magnifique…fantastique. »

« _Pourquoi tu dis ça Ginny. Ça t'arrange comme ça tu pourras rester seule avec Harry sans que je vienne vous déranger. » Agressa Hermione, qui croyait toujours que les paroles de Malefoy concernant des pots-de-vin étaient vraies.

« _Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Herm'. Je suis juste heureuse pour toi. »

« _Et pourquoi ça ? »

« _Parce que tu vas passer une soirée entière seule avec le garçon que tu aimes. » Intervint Luna comme si elle parlait de la météo.

« _Je…je…je…QUOI ?! Je n'aime pas Drago. Qui t'a raconté que je l'aimais ? C'est n'importe quoi ? Ce n'est absolument pas vrai. Dis moi qui c'est ? »

« _Personne ne m'a rien dit. La maison entière le sait. C'est comme si c'était écrit sur ton front. Ça… »

« _Se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure » termina Ginny « _Non mais franchement, tu croyais duper qui ? Même Luna l'a remarqué, c'est dire. En fait…c'est comme si tu avait un panneau lumineux sur ton visage avec une inscription jaune clignotante " Je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy". »

« _Oh Merlin » S'exclama Hermione en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. « Oh Merlin…Merlin…Merlin. Mais comment est-ce que ça s'est vu ? »

« _Tu PLAISANTES ? » Ricana la rouquine « _Tu le dévores constamment des yeux. Je sais que tu penses être discrète mais tu ne l'es pas vraiment. Si tu es en train de lire, d'écrire ou de faire quoi que ce soit et que quelqu'un prononce son prénom, tu relèves précipitamment la tête. Tu te mords la lèvre à chaque fois qu'il arrive dans une pièce où tu es déjà. Quand il te parle, soit tu rougis comme une tomate, soit tu bégayes, soit tu l'agresses. Quand vous êtes assis côte à côte ou face à face à table tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu critiques toutes les filles qui sont célibataires parce qu'elles seraient susceptibles de lui plaire. Je t'ai entendue soupirer et prononcer son prénom en dormant. Tu l'appelles Drago quand tu parles de lui avec nous mais tu l'appelles Malefoy quand tu lui parles. Et pour finir, tu as été insolente et tu as quasiment _insulté,_ Mcgonnagal, ta mère spirituelle juste après qu'elle ai posé la main sur l'épaule de Drago. Mcgonnagal quoi. Et tu pensais que personne n'allait le remarquer ?!? »

Hermione qui avait blanchi pendant tout le discours de Ginny, replongea son visage dans ses mains en secouant la tête.

.

« _Oh Merlin…la honte…je ne me rendais pas compte…j'ai été insolente avec McGonnagal…oh Merlin, elle doit m'en vouloir. »

« _Elle a été un peu vexée je crois, mais elle a vite comprit ensuite. Harry et Remus lui ont expliqué.

Hermione sembla frappée d'horreur.

« _Même McGo le sait. Je ne vais plus jamais sortir de ma chambre. Je veux mourir. Imagines que Drago le sache aussi !! »

A ces mots, Ginny regarda Hermione d'un air éberluée, puis elle explosa de rire. Elle hoqueta pendant un long moment, si bien que des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux-mi clos. Quand elle parvint enfin à se calmer et à reprendre une respiration normale, elle s'exclama d'un air ahuri.

« _Hermione ! Les aveugles mis à part, il n'y aurait que Ron qui ne serait pas capable de remarquer que tu as le béguin pour qui. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ?! Bien sur que Drago le sait.

« _Qu…quoi ? »

« _Pourquoi tu crois qu'il a toujours envie de saler ou de poivrer son plat en même temps que toi et que son verre est toujours vide en même temps que le tien. Il fait exprès de te frôler la main à chaque fois que vous voulez saisir la salière ou la carafe d'eau en même temps. Il fait exprès « d'oublier » de verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain quand il prend sa douche. Il fait exprès de prendre son petit-déjeuner torse nu quand tu es là. Crois-moi, quand il fait la grasse matinée et que tu n'es pas dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, il porte un tee-shirt. Il fait tout ça pour toi. Tu te rends compte ?! Il y a pleins de filles qui mourraient pour voir ses muscles et lui, il nous les montre juste pour toi. »

« _Mais…pourquoi il fait ça ? »

« _Il y a deux options à la question. »

« _Où il fait ça pour se moquer de moi…où il fait ça pour m'humilier encore plus. » Répondit Hermione.

« _N'importe quoi…où il fait ça pour t'embêter…où il fait ça parce qu'il t'aime bien. Voire qu'il t'aime sans le bien. »

« _Mais bien sur… Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aimerait. Il n'a aucune raison de m'aimer. Il veut juste se moquer de moi…c'est pour ça… »

« _C'est pour ça quoi ? »

« _Il…il m'a fait un massage tout à l'heure. »

« _Et tu ne le dis que maintenant. Tu vois que j'ai raison. Il t'aime bien. C'est Drago. Je sais très bien qu'il ne ferait pas de massage à n'importe qui. »

« _Il veut juste se moquer de moi. Je vais mourir de honte. Jamais plus je ne pourrais le regarder en face. »

« _Tu ne peux pas…juste…envisager la possibilité qu'il puisse t'aimer, que tu puisse l'attirer. »

« _Mais dans quel monde tu vis Gin' ? On parle de moi là ! Hermione Granger. Explique-moi comment je pourrais attirer Drago. Je suis une fille passe partout, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. J'ai les yeux marron, une taille et des mensurations quelconques. Je n'ai pas les cheveux lisses et brillants…il déteste mes cheveux de toute façon. Je me ronge les ongles, je ne mets jamais de jupes et j'ai toujours des tâches d'encre partout sur les mains et sur la figure. »

« _T'es vraiment qu'une fille Hermione. Tu es ridicule. Moi aussi je me trouvais banale et je pensais qu'Harry ne me regarderais jamais. Et puis je pensais qu'il détestait mes cheveux roux. Et plus j'étais la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble et qu'il me disait que j'étais belle, je ne le croyais pas. Mais maintenant je sais qu'à ses yeux, je suis loin d'être banale. Je sais qu'à ses yeux je suis unique et que je suis la plus belle femme du monde. Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter…Luna doit être la plus femme au yeux de Blaise, Pansy à ceux de Fred, Maman à ceux de papa…j'ai beau me penser banale et être banale au yeux de 99 % de la population, le plus important c'est que je le sois pas aux yeux de ceux que j'aime. »

« _Tu me ferais presque pleurer. »

« _Raaah…arrête d'être sarcastique. »

« _Drago a dit que j'étais aigrie. »

« _Et il n'a pas tort. »

« _Tu crois que je dois passer la Saint Valentin avec lui ? »

« _Hermione ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je te livre aux mangemorts ! »

.

OoO

.

Le 14 février, l'effervescence régnait au square Grimmaurd. Faute de pouvoir sortir au restaurant, sans craindre une attaque des mangemorts, les dîners aux chandelles allaient se dérouler au sein même de l'ancienne maison des Black. Chaque couple s'était arrangé pour obtenir une pièce qu'ils étaient en train d'aménager à coup de sortilèges de silence, de bougies et d'autres pétales de roses.

Indifférente à l'agitation ambiante, Hermione lisait un livre, terrée dans sa chambre. En réalité, elle ne lisait pas vraiment, tout comme elle n'était pas vraiment indifférente. En fait, elle ruminait encore et toujours à propos de l'horreur que lui inspirait la fête des amoureux et l'horreur et la honte qu'elle ressentait quand elle repensait au fait que toute la maison, Drago y comprit, connaissait la nature de ses sentiments pour ce dernier. Elle avait vainement essayé de se convaincre que Ginny et Luna se trompaient mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à se mentir à elle-même. Elle aurait voulu avaler une potion de sommeil et se réveiller dans trois jours mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait passer cette stupide soirée avec ce stupide Malefoy. Qui n'était pas si stupide que ça d'ailleurs parce qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un de stupide et que c'était plutôt elle qui devenait stupide quand elle avait des black-out total dès qu'il lui parlait gentiment ou qu'il lui souriait.

.

« _A quoi ça sert l'amour de toute façon ? » S'interrogea-t-elle a voix haute.

« _A entendre Hermione Granger radoter toute seule comme une vieille femme aigrie de 200 ans…dommage que ta boule de poil ne soit pas là, ca aurait été parfait pour compléter le tableau. »

La honte. La honte. La honte. Elle se sentait tout simplement mortifiée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il débarquait dans la pièce juste quand elle se mettait à parler à voix haute. Elle sentait son visage la brûler de honte. On aurait pu faire cuire un steak sur sa joue.

« _Granger je t'attends à vingt heures dans ma chambre. Et tu as interdiction de te faire belle, te maquiller, mettre une robe ou quoi que ce soit. Il faut qu'on soit dans l'esprit anti Saint Valentin. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce. Et voilà, maintenant, à cause de ce stupide clignement de l'œil, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle avait la réponse à sa question : l'amour ne servait à strictement rien, à part à se rendre ridicule, niaise et bégayante. Si seulement elle pouvait se lancer un sortilège ou boire une potion pour ne plus l'aimer. Le pire c'est qu'elle savait que son état allait empirer après cette soirée. Passer plusieurs heures, seule avec Drago allait altérer son cœur et son esprit de manière irréversible.

.

Le soir venu, c'est à reculons qu'elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. Elle avait envie d'être avec lui bien sur mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait s'enfuir et se réfugier sous la couette. Elle repensait aux paroles de Ginny et au fait qu'il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle avait peur qu'il la provoque sur ce sujet, qu'il se moque d'elle pour finir par lui dire que jamais il ne voudrait d'une fille comme elle. Et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'il le lui dise. Elle savait pertinemment qu'un garçon pour lui ne voudrait jamais d'une fille comme elle. Drago Malefoy a besoin de la perfection, pas de la banalité.

Elle frappa timidement à la porte et entra. Drago, assis sur son lit, la regarda entrer et la dévisagea longuement. Elle se sentit rougir sous son regard. Elle avait fait ce qu'il lui avait dit : elle portait un simple jean, ainsi qu'un haut noir tout simple. Son visage était vierge de maquillage et ses cheveux n'étaient pas particulièrement coiffés. Elle les avait rassemblés à la va-vite en une queue de cheval grossière.

« _Granger. »

« _Malefoy. »

« _Fais comme chez toi » Dit-il en désignant de la main l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol d'une bonne partie de sa chambre.

Hermione s'assit en tailleur et observa Drago se diriger vers sa commode, sur laquelle trônait une chaine hi-fi (1). Il tripota plusieurs boutons avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« _Une petite musique d'ambiance, ça te tentes ? »

« _Euh…oui. »

« _C'est parti. »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter quand la musique démarra. Elle aurait du s'en douter pourtant, elle l'entendait souvent mettre ce genre de musique.

C'était du rock. Du rock qui déchirait les tympans et faisait résonner les basses à l'intérieur de leurs propres corps. Hermione esquissa un petit sourire en coin quand elle reconnu de quel groupe il s'agissait. Il n'y avait que Drago pour écouter ça et pour risquer sa vie à acheter ça. Le groupe qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter était un nouveau groupe qui avait la particularité d'être clandestin. Personne ne savait qui ils étaient et si ils étaient découverts, il risquaient un aller simple devant la baguette de Voldemort. Leurs chansons, très explicites, n'étaient pas vraiment à la gloire du mage noir et le chanteur du groupe chantait sa haine envers Voldemort à grand renfort d'insultes en tout genre et de cris sauvages.

« _Tu aimes ? » Demanda Drago qui venait de s'assoir en face d'elle.

« _Euh…ce n'est pas le genre de musique que j'écoute le plus souvent. C'est un peu trop…trop…violent je trouve. »

« _Ahahahah, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Granger. Pourtant le rock, ça défoule. Même Lovegood en écoute. »

« _De toute façon, je n'écoute pas beaucoup de musique. »

« _Je vois…tu préfères les livres. »

« _Oui. »

Et voilà, elle était mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle aimait lire. Et elle n'allait pas se forcer à aimer le rock juste pour lui. Quoi que…non, elle ne ferait pas ça.

« _Tu veux qu'on danse genre concert de hard rock ?! »

« _Non merci sans façon. »

« _Tant pis. J'aurais bien aimé te voir secouer ta tête dans tout le sens comme une furie. »

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pas. C'était souvent comme ça avec lui, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si il se moquait d'elle ou non.

Heureusement pour elle, il se leva et fit un petit mouvement de baguette. Un plateau chargé de nourriture et de boisson lévita alors vers lui et se posa dans ses mains. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au plateau : soda, jus de citrouille, chips et autre petits toast.

« _Je me suis dit qu'un dîner aux chandelles, ce ne serait pas trop dans l'esprit de la soirée. Tu veux un peu de whisky pur feu avec ton soda ? »

« _NON ! »

« _Relax Granger, ne fais pas ta préfète. »

Il leva son verre vers elle et fit alors quelque chose de très étrange, faisant rougir Hermione comme une tomate. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et porta son verre à ses lèvres, il but deux gorgée avant de faire clairement exprès de renverser le reste de son verre sur son tee-shirt. Il regarda la tâche qui s'étalait sur son vêtement et se releva, sans lâcher Hermione des yeux. Celle-ci du faire un immense effort sur elle-même pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher quand il enleva son tee-shirt, révélant son torse imberbe et ses abdominaux bien dessinés.

Les paroles prononcées par Ginny quelques jours auparavant lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle se sentit rougir encore plus, si c'était possible _« Il fait exprès de prendre son petit-déjeuner torse nu quand tu es là. Il fait tout ça pour toi. » _Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier : Drago savait ce qu'elle ressentait et il en jouait. Il jouait même très bien puisqu'elle était incapable de détacher son regard de son corps. Elle essayait pourtant, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle se ridiculisait à le fixer comme un chat fixerait une souris, mais ses yeux ne lui obéissaient pas. Ils refusaient de se détourner, de se fermer ou même de ciller. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il enfila un nouvelle chemise, qu'elle arriva à se détacher de lui.

.

« _Eh oh… reviens parmi nous Granger. »

« _Hum…désolée, je…je…euh…je réfléchissais »

« _Je vois…»

« _Mais c'est vrai ! Même que je réfléchissais à…à…ce qu'on allait faire maintenant. »

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

« _Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. C'est toi qui a voulu que je passe la soirée avec toi. »

« _Oses me dire que ça te déplait. »

« _Ou…là n'est pas la question. »

« _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne critiquerait pas tout les couples de cette maison. »

« _Quoi ? Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne critique pas mes amis. »

« _Pas à moi Granger ! Et peut-être que tu serais moins aigrie si tu le faisais. »

« _Je ne suis pas aigrie. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu m'a entendu marmonner à propos de la Saint-Valentin. Alors que tu es censé penser comme moi. Tu as dit toi aussi que ce n'était qu'une fête commerciale alors pourquoi tu m'accuse d'être aigrie ? Hein ? C'est vrai quoi. Je ne suis pas aigrie. J'en ai rien à faire. C'est…c'est juste que ça m'énerve tout ce rose, tous ces cœurs partout qui me renvoient mon célibat en pleine face. Et ça m'énerve de voir que Ginny et Luna ont quelqu'un pour les prendre dans leurs bras quand elles ne sont pas bien. Qu'elles ont quelqu'un qui a peur pour elle quand elles partent en mission. Qu'elles ont quelqu'un qui se soucie d'elle. Oh bien sur j'ai Harry et Ron. Mais ce n'est pas pareil, ils ne se soucient plus vraiment de moi eux. Je fais partie du décor. Et ils sont trop occupés avec leurs petites-amies respectives pour faire attention à moi. Et moi je reste toute seule, à voir de l'amour partout alors que la seule personne qui m'aime vraiment c'est pattenrond. Un foutu chat qui ne peux même pas me parler. Alors non, je ne suis pas aigrie, je déteste juste cette stupide fête qui me renvoie tous mes échecs et à la figure et qui me fait faire des choses stupides comme déblatérer devant l'homme que…OH MON DIEU…je ne parle pas à voix haute depuis tout à l'heure ? Si ? Malefoy ? Dis moi que la dernière chose que j'ai dit c'est « je ne critique pas mes amis » ».

« _Hummmm…non. Par contre j'aurais bien aimé que tu continues ta dernière phrase. Déblatérer devant l'homme que tu quoi ? »

« _Je n'ai rien dit de tel. »

« _Menteuse. »

« _Je voulais dire…euh…l'homme que je déteste. »

« _Menteuse. »

« _Je ne mens pas. »

« _Et moi je t'ai proposé cette soirée parce que je te déteste également. Arrêtes un peu Granger. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour moi. »

.

Et voilà. Le début de la fin était arrivé. Il allait se moquer d'elle. La critiquer et lui dire des choses blessantes qui allaient la faire pleurer pendant des heures sous sa couette. Décidant de couper court à son humiliation et à cette mascarade, Hermione se leva et voulut quitter la pièce. Sauf que Malefoy verrouilla la porte.

« _Laisse-moi partir. »

« _Non. »

« _Très bien. Tu veux que je te tende le bâton pour me battre, vas-y. Je t'écoute. Je peux même parler à ta place et continuer ce que tu étais en train de dire. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi…et ça me fait tellement rire, ah ah ah Granger l'intello, la sang-de-bourbe, le rat de bibliothèque est amoureuse de moi, c'est pathétique. Comme si je pouvais poser mes yeux sur cette fille que je méprise, qui ne sait pas s'habiller, qui est moche et qui ne pense qu'à lire un maximum de bouquin poussiéreux en une semaine. Elle est tellement ridicule. Avec Blaise, on rigole bien en se moquant d'elle. Je me demande bien comment elle a fait pour tomber amoureuse de moi, comme si je pourrais un jour sortir avec elle. »

Et voilà. Maintenant elle pleurait et elle avait atteint le summum de l'humiliation. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se trouver dans la même pièce que lui.

Elle sursauta quand elle sortit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna en fixant le sol. Elle ne voulait pas voir la lueur de triomphe et de moquerie dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir son air dégouté. Mais quand il saisit son menton de sa main, elle n'arriva pas à l'empêcher de lui relever la tête. De même qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de voir son air blessé.

« _C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Tu pensais que j'allais dire ça ? »

« _Parce que tu allais dire autre chose peut-être !?! »

« _Figure toi que oui. J'allais te dire que je savais ce que tu ressens pour moi et que tu savais que je suis attiré par toi. Mais apparemment tu me vois encore comme une personne qui te déteste. Tu n'as rien compris n'est ce pas ?! Pourquoi penses-tu que j'essayais tout le temps de te mettre mal à l'aise, de te toucher, de ne pas fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas clair pour toi ? Tu crois que j'aurais fait ça si je n'étais pas attiré par toi ?! Je ne suis pas doué pour les sentiments. Je ne sais pas en parler…je croyais que tu comprendrais mais apparemment, tout ce que tu as compris c'est que je voulais me moquer de toi. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi Granger. Parce que si tu l'étais, tu ne me verrais plus comme un petit con qui ne pense qu'a te faire du mal. »

Cette dernière phrase était horriblement amère et Hermione se sentit très mal. Drago pointa ensuite sa baguette sur la porte et la déverrouilla. Elle l'avait blessé…il la virait.

.

OoO

.

« _Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu viens…pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« _Je…suis…désolée. Je voulais parler… à Ginny mais la porte est verrouillée. Elles sont toutes verrouillées en fait. »

« _Sans blague ! Heureusement que je suis encore habillée parce que sinon je t'aurais foutue à la porte illico…

« _...et moi je t'aurais fait avaler des centaines de pastilles de gerbes. »

« _Désolée Fred. »

« _Faites vite…Pansy dès que tu as fini avec Mademoiselle pleurnicheuse, rejoint-moi dans la salle de bain. »

Fred fit un clin d'œil coquin à Pansy et s'éclipsa.

« _Granger. T'a intérêt à être rapide parce que je déteste être interrompue pendant mes préliminaires. Pourquoi tu chiales ? T'étais pas avec Drago ce soir ? »

« _Siiiiiiiiiiiiii. »

« _Et ? »

« _J'ai tout gâchééééééééééé. »

Elle lui raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé, sous l'air consterné de l'ancienne Serpentard.

« _Mais qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi Granger ! Tu lui as fait mal. C'est malin Granger. Vraiment ! »

« _Mais…mais… »

« _Mais quoi ? Tu croyais qu'il te détestait peut-être ? Ridicule Granger. Tu as peut-être la science infuse quand on est en classe ou quand il s'agit d'une mission mais quand il s'agit de sentiments, tu fais preuve d'une bêtise affolante. Drago a…il a des sentiments pour toi. Et quand je parle de sentiments, je ne parle pas d'inimitié. »

Les paroles de Pansy faisaient doucement leur chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione mais elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle était la victime d'une grosse blague pas marrante. L'idée que Drago puisse avoir des sentiments pour elle lui semblait surréaliste. Bien sur qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Mais lui ? Non, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. N'est ce pas. Mais il avait semblé vraiment peiné quelques minutes auparavant. Et il l'avait tout simplement mise dehors, sans insultes. Comme si il avait trop mal pour penser à lui jeter une phrase déplaisante à la figure.

« _Il m'aime ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante

« _Qu'est ce que j'en sais Granger ! Tu crois vraiment que Drago viendrait nous voir Blaise et moi et qu'il nous dirait « vous savez quoi, je suis amoureux d'une fille, de Granger en plus » Drago est le plus grand handicapé des sentiments que je connaisse. Atterrit un peu Granger…mais je peux te dire qu'il tient un minimum à toi. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait fait tout ça : se mettre torse nu, te frôler… »

« _Il faisait peut-être ça juste pour se moquer de moi. »

« _Ce que tu peux être bornée Granger. S'il avait voulu se moquer de toi il s'y serait pris autrement. Il y a mille autres façons beaucoup plus efficace de se moquer de toi. Drago serait capable de te faire pleurer de honte si il le voulait. Il serait capable de te balancer une de ses phrases secrètes à la figure qui feraient que même Potter et Weasley rigoleraient. Il a simplement voulu te perturber, te provoquer. Pas se moquer. »

.

« _J'ai tout gâché n'est ce pas. »

« _Oui. » Soupira Pansy.

« _Il faut que tu m'aides ! Il faut que je retourne le voir. »

« _Bon courage Granger ! Un Drago vexé ce n'est jamais beau à voir. »

« _Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ? »

« _Vas le voir. Il va te dire de partir. Restes et force-le à t'écouter. Mais prépares-toi à t'en prendre plein la figure. Bon, je peux retourner à mes…occupations. »

« _Bien sur. Merci Pansy. »

« _De rien Granger. J'aime bien te voir dans un état de stupidité avancée. »

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de retourner dans le couloir et de se diriger vers la chambre de Drago. Le sentiment de honte était toujours latent mais elle s'efforça de le repousser. Elle décida de ne pas frapper à la porte, de toute façon il ne répondrait pas. Alors elle entra.

.

« _Dégages Granger. »

« _Non. »

« _Dégages. »

« _Malefoy je…je suis désolée. »

« _Désolée de quoi ? D'avoir pensé que j'allais t'humilier ? C'est un peu tard non ? Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. »

« _Je… »

« _Ça fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas appelée par un surnom désobligeant Granger ? Combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas traitée de sang-de-bourbe ? »

« _ … »

« _J'ai voulu faire un effort pour toi. J'ai voulu t'offrir une soirée de Saint-Valentin pas comme les autres parce que je savais ô combien tu détestes cette fête. Tout ça pour quoi, pour m'entendre dire que tu me vois toujours comme un ennemi. J'aurais du faire comme tu avais dit. Aller passer la soirée avec une écervelée qui se serait contentée de se déshabiller. »

« _Je t'aime Drago. Je ne te vois pas comme un ennemi. Je suis amoureuse de toi, tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait apparemment. J'ai juste eu peur. Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'attire. Tu vois, même si je te crois, j'ai encore peur que ce soit une énorme blague destinée à me faire souffrir. Peut-être que tu as lancé un sort d'enregistrement et que demain, tous le monde saura à quel point je suis pathétique. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait t'attirer chez moi. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas de grands yeux bleus, des jambes immenses et une grosse poitrine. Je suis banale et toi tu es beau comme un Dieu. Ce n'est pas compatible. Les hommes beaux comme des dieux sont fait pour être avec des filles belles comme des vélanes. »

« _Quelle est la particularité des vélanes quand elle se mettent en colère ? »

« _Toute leur beauté s'évapore, leurs visages se transforment et ressemblent à ceux d'oiseaux agressifs aux becs crochus et des écailles apparaissent au niveau de leurs épaules et de leur dos » Récita Hermione comme si un professeur lui avait posé la question. »

« _Exactement. Toi quand tu te mets en colère, tu es belle, ton visage devient encore plus expressif que d'habitude, tes pommettes prennent cette jolie couleur rouge et tes yeux…ils pétillent, de colère certes mais ils pétillent comme jamais. Tu es la seule fille au monde qui me donne envie de lui sauter dessus quand elle est en colère. Tu n'es pas la plus belle fille du monde Granger mais tu fais de ces truc…avec tes sourcils, des lèvres…tu m'attires Granger…tellement. »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et ils se trouvaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Si elle avait encore été capable de penser, Hermione se serait demandée si il voulait encore la provoquer. Mais à l'instant même, elle n'était plus dotée d'aucune capacité de réflexion. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Il était si près. Trop près. C'était pire que les frôlements à table, le torse nu et la nudité à peine dissimulée par la paroi de la cabine de douche. Drago avait dépassé le périmètre de sureté, elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à son visage, ses lèvres, le grain de beauté minuscule qu'il avait sur la joue gauche, ses yeux gris sombres, ses lèvres, son souffle léger qu'elle sentait sur son visage, ses lèvres, son sourcil légèrement relevé, ses lèvres, ses lèvres…ses lèvres.

Elle se rapprocha mais elle eut peur. Elle n'avait été embrassée que par deux garçons, Krum et Seamus Finnigan et ce n'était jamais elle qui avait pris les devants. Elle s'était laissée embrasser à chaque fois. Elle ne bougeait plus alors que ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à un seul millimètre de celles de Drago. Celui-ci se mit à remuer légèrement les siennes, afin qu'elles effleurent celles d'Hermione sans jamais vraiment les toucher. Il voulait la faire craquer. Il pouvait tenir longtemps à ce petit jeu là et il voulait que ce soit elle qui l'embrasse. Il sentait son souffle devenir de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus saccadé et il continua son petit manège.

Hermione avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait fort. Ce contact était tellement…intime. Et si frustrant en même temps. Elle en voulait plus, elle voulait que ses lèvres soient collées à celles de Drago. N'y tenant plus, elle avança ses lèvres et les scella à celles de Drago. Ce dernier du aussitôt la saisir par la taille parce que ces jambes n'étaient plus capable de la porter. Ce baiser était si intense, plus doux et en même temps plus fort que tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Et pourtant, elle en avait visualisé des baisers, le soir sous sa couette. Mais la réalité est toujours meilleure que les rêves. Et les lèvres de Drago étaient sensuelles, sucrées, savoureuses.

Sans savoir comment, Drago se retrouva assis dans le fauteuil, Hermione sur lui, leurs lèvres toujours accrochées. Ils en avaient presque oublié de respirer.

Quand ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, Drago ne lâcha pas sa taille et colla son front contre le sien. Leurs deux souffles saccadés se heurtaient et Hermione devait prendre sur elle pour se pas se laisser enivrer par son odeur mentholée. Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle avait embrassé Drago Malefoy. Et il ne l'avait pas repoussée, il avait semblé aimer ce baiser.

« _Malefoy… »

« _Granger ? »

« _Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« _Je ne sais pas Granger…je n'ai jamais aimé. Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. En tout cas j'aime quand tu es en colère, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton corps, j'aime tout tes petits tics, j'aime ton visage et j'aime quand tu m'embrasses. »

« _Tu veux que je recommence ? » demanda-t-elle, audacieuse.

« _Je ne le veux pas, je l'exige. »

Elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes en fermant les yeux. Elle était sure qu'il l'aimait déjà. Il ne le savait peut-être pas encore mais il l'aimait. Et elle allait tout faire pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise « je t'aime » et elle allait s'arranger pour que ça arrive bientôt. Elle mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure et un petit soupir lui échappa. A contre cœur, il se détacha d'elle, il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur certaines parties de son corps.

Son regard tomba alors sur le réveil : 00h15.

« _Au faite Granger. »

« _Oui ? »

« _Bonne Saint-Claude. »

* * *

(1)Et oui, Drago et chaine hi-fi sont deux choses compatibles. Dans les reliques de la mort, Ron à bien une radio pour écouter Potterveille et les Weasley ont également une radio chez eux. Et comme Drago a toujours les trucs les plus chers, ben il a une chaine hi-fi…

La dernière phrase est ultra pourrie je sais je sais. Excusez-moi ^^ En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié...au moins un peu. Dites moi...

Bisous


End file.
